starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones er den fjerde Star Wars filmen, og var lansert i 2002. Den var den andre filmen etter den indre kronologien. Intro Handling left|200px Separatistene truer med å splitte galaksen i to. Padme Amidala, som er en motstander av å lage en hær til beskyttelse av Republikken, kommer tilbake til Coruscant for å stemme over forslaget i senatet. Når hun kommer til Coruscant blir hun forsøkt myrdet, men forsøket blir mislykket. Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker får i oppgave å beskytte henne. I senatorboligen ser alt ut til å være fint, men plutselig slår nok et mislykket drapsforsøk til. Obi-Wan og Anakin følger etter, og sporer etter hvert opp dusørjegeren Zam Wessel. Før hun blir drept av sin arbeidsgiver, røper hun at oppdragsgiveren er en dusørjeger til de to jediene. Padme reiser nå til sin hjemplanet for å gjemme seg, sammen med Anakin. Obi-Wan derimot, prøver å lete opp denne dusørjegeren. På Naboo blir Padme og Anakin forelsket, men de vet begge to at det er umulig for dem med et forhold. Obi-Wan sporer på sin side opp denne mystiske dusørjegeren, etter et tips fra en gammel venn. I tillegg finner han en hemmelig klonehær, som faktisk tilhører Republikken. Jango Fett på sin side har fått kalde føtter etter praten med Obi-Wan, og reiser til Geonosis. Obi-Wan sporer ham, og følger etter. På Geonosis oppdager han en hær, en droidehær, denne er ment for separatistene. Imidlertid blir han fanget, men han klarer å sende en melding til Anakin allikevel. Anakin, som nå har vært på Tatooine en stund, fordi han har forsøkt å redde sin mor fra døden, sender meldingen til Coruscant. Selv om han har fått ordre om å bli, reiser han etter sin mester for å redde ham. På Geonosis blir Anakin og Padme raskt fanget, og sammen med Obi-Wan blir de dømt til døden. På en stor stadion med masse tilskuere, skal livene deres avsluttes. De overlever imidlertid svært lenge mot de store arenamonstrene, og rekker å bli reddet av Republikken. De har tatt i bruk den nye hæren sin, og starter det første slaget i Klonekrigen. right|200px Anakin og Obi-Wan derimot kommer inn i en lyssabelduell mot Grev Dooku, den tidligere jedien, som er mannen bak separatistbevegelsen. Dooku, som har gått over til den mørke siden, har ingen problemer med dem. Imidlertid har Yoda følt fare, og ankommer akkurat tidsnok til å redde de to. Etter en kort duell, flykter nemlig sith-lorden fra jediene, til sin mester, for å fortelle at Klonekrigen har begynt. Slaget på Geonosis vinner Republikken lett med den nye klonehæren. I senatet har det også skjedd svært viktige ting, Palpatine har fått diktatoriske krisefullmakter, for å takle krisen. Anakin og Padme har på sin side reist tilbake til Naboo. De har innsett at deres kjærlighet til hverandre, er for dyp til å bare overse. Derfor gifter de seg i all hemmelighet, kun med C-3PO og R2-D2 som vitner. Slettede scener *''Jedier angriper droidekontrollskip'' - Scenen viser en gruppe jedier ledet av Ki-Adi Mundi angripe et droidekontrollskip under Slaget på Geonosis. *''Padme taler til senatet'' - Padme sier sterkt imot senatets planer om å lage en hær for Republikken. *''Analysedroider'' - Obi-Wan tar med Jango Fetts giftpil til jedienes analysedroider, som ikke vet hva den er. Derfor drar han til Dexters kafe. *''Padmes hjem'' - Før de drar til innsjøen og det romantiske huset, drar Anakin og Padme til hennes foreldres hus, og møter dem. *''Obi-Wan drar'' - Obi-Wan er i ferd med å dra til Kamino, men tar en liten prat med Mace Windu før dette. Feil Her er en feil fra filmen som ikke ble fjernet. Når Jango Fett lander på stadionet på Geonosis, er bildet reversert, og dermed er antennen på hjelmen hans på feil side. Produksjonshemmeligheter *Akkelaien på arenaen fikk kallenavnene "Dynolobster" og "Bad Kitty". *Kampen mellom Obi-Wan og akkeleien er en hyllest til en lignende kamp i filmen Mysterious Island. *De flygende skapningene på Kamino ble faktisk designet for 20 år siden, i løpet av arbeidet med den første trilogien. *Både Leonardo Di Caprio og Ryan Phillipe var på audition for Episode II som Anakin Skywalker. *Noen av designene i Episode II er hentet fra den originale trilogien. Blant annet er designet av Jedi Starfighteren basert på Star Destroyernes design. *Samuel L. Jackson ba om at lyssverdet til karakteren hans skulle være lilla. *Grev Dookus "seilskip" var egentlig designet som Dronning Amidalas skip for Episode I. Skjulte innslag *I gatene på Coruscant, når Obi-Wan lander Airspeederen, kan Skywalker Sound-logoen bli sett i bakgrunnen. *Under slaget på Geonosis kan man se en shaak ( de svære kuliknende dyrene på Naboo) gå rundt på slagmarken. *Under Anakin og Obi-Wans jakt på Zam Wessel kan vi en B-Wing bli jagd av 3 Tie Fightere. *Den unge padawanen i jediarkivet er spilt av George Walton Lucas sønn: Jett. *Mange av bystene i jediarkivet er faktisk medlemmer av "Star Wars-teamet", blant andre George Lucas. *Ahmed Best, som spiller Jar Jar Binks, kan bli sett uten "kostyme" i klubben der Zam Wessel gjemmer seg på Coruscant. *Når Jango Fett flyr bort fra Kamino, kan vi se at han slår hodet sitt mot Slave I. Dette er en hyllest til stormtropperen i Episode IV som slår hodet sitt. *Jedi Starfighteren til Obi-Wan har symbolet til Imperiet på siden. *Stolen til Kansler Palpatine ligner svært mye på den i Episode III. *Når Anakin og Padme ankommer Naboo, kan vi se 3 skip lik Millennium Falcon på ankomstplassen. Kilder *Star Wars-guiden *Wookieepedia Kategori:Film